


glances can cripple the heart and devour the soul

by avapacifica



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Dark Character, Enemies, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Hot, Kissing, M/M, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Shooting Guns, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: A different version of how the garage scene in the Dark Knight could've played out.





	glances can cripple the heart and devour the soul

“You don’t like what I have to offer, you can buy from someone else,” Jonathan tells the dealer exasperatedly, “assuming Batman left anyone to buy from.”  He sincerely doubts a person of that nature exists. He’d probably be off the streets at this point himself if him and the Bat didn’t share a shred of a connection.

“My dogs are hungry! Pity there’s only one of you.” the skeezy man shouts into the air. Hound's barks fill the air, and Jonathan sets his eyes on the outline of a bat across the parking lot. But before the masked man can make his move another Bat attacks from across the way. He only fully sees what's happening when he hears the gunshot echoing throughout the garage.

Jonathan slams the door shut and just chuckles. 

“That’s not him.” He can only laugh at the situation. These copycats really think the best way to help their idol is by shooting criminals? He relaxes against the van, and when a copycat approaches him with a gun, he casually sprays him with his fear toxin. No way the real Batman would be that easy to take down. 

Speaking of which, fortunately for Crane, not so much for anyone else in the vicinity, the familiar purr of the Tumbler enters. “That’s more like it.” If anyone could see what was happening under the mask, they’d know Jonathan is smiling. He could drive away, but where would the fun be in that?

The men, stupid as they are, started shooting at the vehicle. Crane is just enjoying the show. The Bat does eventually take down each of them. There’s a little struggle with the dogs, but soon enough the copycats and the criminals are tied up, each mad about different things. The copycats shout at him while he approaches the doctor, something or other about how they’re just like him. Jonathan knows that isn’t true though, he’s seen the Bat’s darkness. Those men are fighting to help people. The Bat does it for himself no matter what he’d have you believe. 

When he’s sure no one is looking he slips the bag from his head and fixes his hair in the car’s side view mirror. Despite what you’d think, he still has standards for himself, and self appearance is held very high in Crane’s book. He turns around just as the Batman gets to him.

The hero wastes no time with words as he pushes the doctor against the van. Being rough isn’t something he’s actively avoiding.

“I could have you tied up with the rest of them.” He sounds like he’s trying to convince not only Jonathan, but himself.

“No, you couldn’t have.” Telling him this only makes the Bat’s hand twist harder around his jacket. He winces in pain, but doesn’t try to escape. His ragdoll still body only infuriates Batman more. “I only mean that if you could have tied me up, you would’ve already.” Seemingly at a loss for what to say, the Batman stays silent, glaring at the small man beneath him.

Using this to his advantage, Jonathan moves even closer than the inches he was already from his face. “I’d love to see what’s under this pretty mask of yours.” Taking a risk he raises his hand up to his captors lips, brushing the side of them. “I hope you’ll show me someday.” Approaching the opportunity while it's still there, Jonathan brushes his lips ever so slightly against the Bat’s. It was a ghost kiss, one neither of them are sure even fully happened. 

He brings his mouth to where he assumes the other’s ear would be and whispers, “We had to move again, I’m at a factory off 32nd.” He glances back at what was left of his men, waiting to be retrieved by police. “Thanks to you I think we’ll be alone.”

Batman still doesn’t respond, but Jonathan knows he’s won when the grip on his coat loosens and his feet are firmly planted on the ground again. He looks down at his suit, brushing off whatever mess had gathered during the debacle. When he glances back up, the Bat is gone, as he’d expected. He climbs in the van, eager in his heart, but not letting it show. He has places to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Used song. I hope you enjoyed, I always have fun writing break off scenes like this. Comments and kudos are appreciated !!


End file.
